Esta noche
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Kevin desea que Edd se quede a dormir después de una sesión de sus cuerpos encontrados, pero Edd se rehusa a ello. ¿Por qué Edd no quiere complacer a Kevin? ¿Qué sucedió con su frágil espíritu? Una historia Kevedd, bastante corta que se desarrolla en un solo lugar, son dos solitarios buscando el calor del otro. Espero que les guste este Fic yaoi.


Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja, estoy preparando uno mucho más largo y más dramático XD jajajajajajaja ay :C espero les guste mi forma de escribir, bueno al menos que se entretengan un rato leyendo lo que he creado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador. Yo sólo he escrito la historia basándome en ellos. Fin. Lean y disfruten. Oh ADVERTENCIA: Contiene sexo-romántico (?)

Esta noche

Me gusta cuando deseas que no me vaya, suplicas y casi podría jurar que te arrodillas. Hoy ¿por qué debería ser distinto? He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sólo, no necesito que me abraces cuando ya estás complacido con mi cuerpo, sólo necesito que me sueltes en este instante, es todo. Quiero volver a estar en mi habitación, en una casa totalmente callada y desierta.

Doble D… no te vayas, sólo un día… ¿no te puedes quedar por hoy?-me suplicas mientras me abrazas por la cintura. Que molesto eres Kevin.

Lo siento, pero debo irme. No quiero molestar.

¿Te das cuenta que los dos siempre estamos solos en casa? Cuando te veo venir para platicar o darme asesoría, me siento muy feliz… Te amo

No puedo responder ¿qué se supone que te diga? No quiero estar sólo, pero tampoco quiero esperanzas… Es Nazz la mujer que escogerás al final y yo quedaré en tu historia como un error, la experiencia con un chico. Me prometí dejar de tartamudear, de tener miedo, me prometí no tener esperanza para no salir herido. ¿Quién te crees que eres para destruir mi convicción? ¡No!, ¡basta! deja de entrar en lo profundo en mi cabeza, de hacerme ceder a tus deseos, de besar mi cuello, acariciar mi espalda, mi pecho; tienes que detener la provocación antes de impedirme decir no.

¡Basta! Kevin, debes dejar que me vaya, estoy lleno de sudor… y… -no puedo decir más, mírame, soy un desastre desde comencé a cederte mi cuerpo al capricho de tus deseos. Kevin… creo que te amo, pero no quiero sufrir, menos por ti. No vales la pena, me darás la espalda en cuanto te convenga.

¿Y? ¿de mí? – sonríes triunfante. Odio esa sonrisa, no te pertenezco porque no te lo he dicho, aún no.

Bueno, ya que te has dado cuenta por ti mismo… debes dejar que me bañe. Me repugna este estado.

Una vez más… déjame por hoy… una vez más- me besas, tus frases siempre incompletas que termino acabándolas en mi cabeza. Bien, haz lo que quieras, aún tengo suficiente energía. No importa.

Tu actuación es magnífica, eres educado y al mismo tiempo brutal. Me besas robándome el aliento, paseas tus manos por mi piel explorando cada parte, dejas que tu deseo se deslice suave dentro de mí, pronuncias mi nombre completo. Cada vez que te empujas contra mí es un deleite divino, me elevas al cielo y trato de desviar la mirada, pero no, porqué me cautivan tus ojos claros que gritan: ¡Quédate! ¡Te amo! El aroma de tu piel es embriagador, el sabor de tus labios adictivo y tus sonidos la sinfonía de las musas. El quejido que escapa de mi garganta delata el placer, la culminación orgásmica de nuestras figuras acopladas… Eres tú, el único que me lleva al delirio más exquisito en cada ocasión. Una vez no es suficiente, no te detienes pese a terminar llenando mi cuerpo de tu cálida semilla.

Creo que me propase… lo siento-tus palabras son nada, sé que en realidad no lo sientes. Era lo que querías.

Su disculpa, Joven Kevin, no suena sincera. Quiero darme un baño, pero estoy muy cansado y me duele tanto la cadera- miro por la ventana como han caído la oscuridad más profunda. Es madrugada.

Te ayudaré, nos bañaremos juntos.

No hagas nada pervertido, si lo haces… No volveré aquí.-Sí, Kevin es una amenaza, quiero que te quedé claro que no soy tu juguete- Por cierto, ya que es tan tarde… feliz cumpleaños-Te miro y con un movimiento suave se crea un encuentro de nuestros labios, tan suave y gentil que casi puedo creer en la fantasía de la que huyo. Buenas noches, mi amor, hoy me quedo a reposar en tus brazos y soñar que esto es real.


End file.
